


The Ties That Bind

by Julieshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of an over-zealous stunt co-ordinator leads to Jared getting hurt on set but Jared refuses to say anything that could hold up filming. Jensen, however, knows his friend too well and knows something is wrong and he is anything but happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared and Jensen arrived on set bright and early Monday morning. They were greeted by the director Serge and a few of the crew. 

They took up their usual seats and started reading through the first scene of the day. They were interrupted in their read through as Bob Singer approached the two lead actors. 

“Jared, Jensen, I’d like you to meet the latest addition to the crew, Michael Daly, he will be joining us as the new stunt co-ordinator.” Bob stated when he reached the two actors.

Jensen and Jared both stood up from their seats to shake hands with the newest member of the Supernatural family.

“Welcome on board.” Jensen greeted.

“Good to have you man.” Jared said with a warm smile.

“Glad to be here. I can’t wait to get stuck into work.” Michael replied.

“Great. I’ll let you all get back to work then.” Bob stated taking his leave.

Michael left the actors to their lines as he joined the rest of the crew setting up the first scene.

+++ 

The day was going really well and everyone had just broken for lunch. The talk around the lunch table focused on the new guy.

“I got to hand it to this guy, he is all about authenticity.” Mark offered as he joined the other actors at the table.

“He’s enthusiastic but it’s his first day he’s still trying to prove himself.” Jensen added.

“I like him he seems to know what he’s doing and he’s eager to stay on schedule. Which by the way we are behind.” Jared stated before taking a mouthful of his lunch.

“I wouldn’t worry about it mate, Serge doesn’t seem too stressed over it.” Mark told him.

“Either way we should finish up and get back, the next scene will take a bit of time to set up.” Jensen said pushing his finished plate aside.

“Ah yes, you boys get tied up and I get to save the damsels in distress.” Mark gloated good-naturedly.

“The Winchesters get tied up and Crowley is vaguely helpful.” Jensen corrected with a grin.

“Sure, if that makes you feel better.” Mark rebutted getting up and heading back towards the set.

+++

When the three actors arrived back to the stage their guest actor Kavan was already on set. Michael was running through how the next scene was going to play out with him.

“Okay boys, let’s get you two trussed up so Mark can come save you’re asses.” Serge told them with a smile.

“Told you.” Mark jested with a smug grin.

“Vaguely helpful.” Jensen sighed but couldn’t help the smile that crept up on him.

Jensen made his way to the pillar that Dean was to be tied to standing with his back against it. Michael already had the chains in place that Dean would be tied to the pillar with.

As soon as Jensen was in position Michael started securing him in place tugging Jensen’s arms up.

“Woah, not so tight.” Jensen said as his arms were pulled uncomfortably upright.

“Just want it look as real as possible. Makes for a better shot.” Michael replied continuing to secure the chains.

“Give me some slack, trust me we’ll make it look real. We have been tied up enough in the past nine years. There’s no need to go overboard.” Jensen said a firmer tone to his voice.

“Fine, just doing my job.” Michael mumbled but still gave the chains some slack before moving over to where Jared was stood at the second pillar.

Jensen watched intently as Michael began tying Jared but his observations were disrupted as Mark and Serge approached and began discussing the scene.

+++

Jared winced as Michael roughly pulled his second arm into position to be chained. 

“It’s a little tight Michael.” Jared voiced hesitantly.

“I need to keep the continuity with Jensen’s. His is actually tighter. The director needs this done in one take because of the delays earlier, I can delay and loosen Jensen’s I guess.” Michael huffed breathing out a heavy sigh.

“No, no. We’re already behind. It’ll be okay I guess.” Jared hurried out not wanting to cause any hassle to the crew or his fellow actors.

“Okay, I want this to be as real as possible, the main focus is on Sam being cut by Magnus. One more notch should do it.” Michael stated before heaving the chain and wrenching Jared’s arms up further.

Jared bit his lip to keep from whimpering in pain. It was a short scene he could do this and save everyone going behind schedule further.

“Perfect. Now as soon as Magnus cuts you I want you to struggle as hard as you can and make it authentic. This should only take the one shot.” Michael stated then left to give the go ahead to the director.

Jared’s shoulders were screaming in pain but he could tell that Serge was about to call ‘action’ any second. He glanced over at Jensen who had his full attention on Jared. He could tell that Jensen had a question in his eyes so Jared gave him the best reassuring smile he could manage.

Just then Serge yelled ‘Action’.

Kavan began Magnus’ dialogue and picked up the knife he was going to use on Sam. He approached Jared but the actor could barely focus on the words. As soon as Kavan raised the knife Jared began struggling in earnest hoping that they could get this done in one take.

Blinding pain took over Jared as a resounding ‘pop’ came from his shoulder. Jared couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his lips.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“Jared?!!!” numerous voices bellowed at once.

“Get me the hell out of these chains now!!!” Jensen growled as Mark ran towards him.

“Medic!!” Serge called already at Jared’s side.

Mark made quick work of getting Jensen free of the chains and then the two men were joining Serge at their younger co-star’s side.

“Jay, take it easy. Talk to me.” Jensen soothed slowly easing his best friend to the ground as soon as Serge had released the second chain.

“H…Hurts… God… my shoulder…I think it’s out of place.” Jared stammered out in obvious agony from the injury.

“Where’s the damn medic?!!!” Jensen growled clearly upset for his friend.

“Just coming through the door now. Give him some room Jensen.” Serge tried cautiously.

Jensen slowly moved back allowing the medic access to Jared. He watch the medic, Tom, if he remembered correctly ask Jared questions about his injury and then examine Jared.

“Awww!!!” Jared let out an agonizing roar causing Jensen to return to his side immediately.

“Okay Jared, I’m sorry but it’s definitely dislocated. I’m going to give you something for the pain and then get the shoulder supported.” Tom waited for Jared to nod his understanding before taking the required items from his bag.

“Okay Jared are you allergic to anything you are aware of?” Tom inquired.

“No, nothing.” Jensen answered for his friend.

“Okay good, can you help him take these then please?” Tom directed to Jensen handing him to pills and a bottle of water.

“Can someone bring a car around to the stage door so we can get him to the hospital please?” Tom requested.  
“I’ll go get Clif and let him know what’s going on. He’ll be taking you to the hospital.” Mark volunteered. 

Jared had his head thrown back against the pillar with his eyes scrunched shut in pain. Jensen took his co-star’s uninjured arm placing the two pills in his hand.

“Here Jay, take these they’ll help with the pain.” Jensen told him as he opened a bottle of water handing it to Jared once he had the pills in his mouth.

Jared swallowed down half the bottle with the two pills. Tom in the meantime was gingerly but swiftly securing Jared’s arm in a makeshift sling.

Jared bit his lip and kept his eyes shut until Tom had finished.

“Alright Jared, we’re going to get you to the hospital now so we can get an MRI done and that shoulder popped back into place.” Tom told them.

Jensen, Serge and Tom carefully got Jared to his feet just as Mark arrived back with Clif in tow.

“Jay, Clif and Tom are going to take you to the hospital, I’ll follow you there shortly. I need to ring Gen and let her know what’s happened alright?” Jensen asked gently.

“Y..yeah, thanks man. I’m sorry about this Serge, we were already behind schedule before this happened. Y’all really didn’t need me to go throwing my damn shoulder out.” Jared said guiltily. 

“Not your fault Jared, and don’t worry about filming we just need you to be alright.” Serge reassured.

Jared nodded but Jensen could tell his friend was still feeling bad about what had just happened.

“Jay, screw the schedule, those damn chains were too tight I’m going to get this sorted.” Jensen told him his voice showing his anger.

“Jensen, yours were just as tight, Michael told me he was just trying to keep continuity, thought it’d be okay for a short scene guess my stupidly long limbs don’t like continuity.” Jared tried to joke but ended up leaving out a hiss of pain as he jostled his shoulder.

“We’ll talk about it later man, get to the hospital so they can get your shoulder fixed. I’ll deal with things here.”

Jensen watch as Clif and Tom exited the building with Jared, letting the door close behind them.

Mark watched as Jensen scanned the room the younger man’s eyes landing on the newest crew member who was stood in a corner trying to look as small as possible.

“Jensen…” Mark tried but couldn’t stop the infuriated Jensen.

“You son of a bitch!!!” Jensen yelled as he launched himself in the direction of the stunt co-ordinator Michael.

“Aw bollocks” Mark huffed out as he went after Jensen.

“Jensen stop!!” Serge and Bob yelled in unison but nothing was going to stop the angered actor from his target.

As soon as Jensen reached Michael he slammed him into the wall getting right into his face.

“Who the fuck do you think you were impressing?!! I told you to loosen the damn chains and you still tightened Jared’s!!!” Jensen fumed slamming Michael against the wall a second time.

“Jesus, they weren’t that tight!! This show needs realism that’s why I’m here!!” Michael fumed back trying to break Jensen’s hold over him.

Mark finally caught up to Jensen and began to start prying him off of the stunt co-ordinator.

“Jensen, down boy, we’ll get this sorted.” Mark tried coaxing Jensen arms from the man’s shirt.

“I’ll sort it by knocking his fucking teeth out!!” Jensen growled but still let Mark pull him back from Michael. 

“Fucking try it pretty boy.” Michael hissed.

No one was fast enough to catch Jensen before he pulled his arm back and let his fist fly connecting squarely with Michael’s jaw causing the offending man to land hard on his arse on the floor.

“Jensen!! Enough!!” Bob yelled placing a restraining hand on the actor’s arm.

“Someone get me some ice!!” Serge yelled.

“I don’t need ice but I will take the settlement cheque for that ass punching me!” Michael hissed from the ground.

“The ice is for Jensen you arrogant asshole and we’ll deduct your settlement from our settlement for Jared’s hospital bills and loss of earnings.” Bob informed him as he walked away guiding Jensen along with him.

Michael sat in shock. Mark sniggered and bent to eye level with the stunt co-ordinator.

“Not being funny mate but you well and truly deserved that right hook.” Smiling Mark strolled away following Jensen and Bob.

+++

Jared felt groggy as he pried his eyes open. Taking a look around his surroundings which he immediately remembered was a hospital room his eyes landed on Jensen sitting in a chair beside his bed looking at him with a smile.

“How you feeling?” Jensen asked smiling.

“Good, a little groggy? They pop it back in?” Jared inquired.

“Yup all done. You slept like a baby right through it.” Jensen jested.

“Shut up. I had the weirdest dream that you were in radiology with me having a wrist x-ray done.” Jared laugh telling Jensen.

“Not so much of a dream that but at least you were completely out of it when Michael arrived for his Jaw x-ray. Clif nearly took the second punch I threw trying to separate us. But at least the jackass got his marching orders from Jeremey before leaving the set.” Jensen said a little too smugly.

“Can you start from the beginning?” Jared asked not even trying to follow what his best friend had just said his eyes already feeling heavy again.

“Long version, stunt co-ordinator was a dick, he was the cause of your dislocated shoulder, I defended your honour and punched him then Jeremey fired him. Short version, I had your back and always will. Now get some rest.” Jensen informed him patting his knee.

“Um…thanks. Can you tell me this in the morning again please?” Jared slurred out slowly.

“Sure, man. I’m going to go grab a coffee. Go back to sleep yeah.” Jensen told him with a smile as headed towards the door.

“Jen?” Jared spoke up as Jensen opened the door.

“Yeah Jay?”

“I’ll always have your back too.”

The End.


End file.
